


Say I Do

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to boost morale on Mother Base, Snake and Ocelot get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: bosselot wedding

Marriage was hardly something Snake or Ocelot ever thought about, they had more important things to think about, there was always something else to do and they didn’t need some slip of paper to prove they loved each other. They knew what they meant to each other and that was enough for them. Of course when morale got low on Mother Base after that damned virus hit both Ocelot and Miller pointed out they should do something to brighten people’s moods. Initially Snake just told them to handle it and carried on as was, but each time he returned he could see the effect the virus had was still being felt. People still mourned their lost brothers and sisters in arms. That was when Miller, as a joke, suggested Snake and Ocelot finally tie the knot. He never expected them to take him seriously.

 

That’s how he ended up wearing a suit, stood beside Big Boss, wearing a suit as well at the front of the helipad a wedding arch put up, Starling stood behind the arch in a black dress with a white ribbon around her waist and a matching one around her neck. The members of Diamond Dogs people gathered around the deck of the first Command platform and on various levels of the building, they even spilled onto the second command platform. A clear path led from Snake to the stairs Ocelot would walk down. If Miller didn’t know any better he’d say Snake was nervous as people started chattering, starting from the back and moving forward, Ocelot was nearly ready it seemed.

 

Snake absently fixed his clothes, tugging the suit jacket into place, straightened his bow tie and smoothed out his trousers before checking his hair was held back neatly in its pony tail, Kaz had to stop himself snorting at the display before him, though he heard Starling's quiet giggle, the Legendary Soldier Big Boss nervous of what his husband to be would think of his appearance. Snake glanced to Kaz as he adjusted the flower tucked into his breast pocket, silently asking if he looked alright, Kaz put a hand on Snake’s wrist and pushed his hand down, nodding slightly.

 

As the wedding march played over the speakers Big Boss stood straight, hands folded behind his back, eyes focused on the place Ocelot would come from. Kaz barely saw the steadying breath Big Boss took before he became still, Kaz too turned his attention to where Ocelot would show up.

 

Snake was among the last to see Ocelot, those that stood around the corners could see him first, yet he didn’t fidget at the gentle gasps or ‘ohhhs’ coming from his men, instead he watched with bated breath for the man he loved to step into view. When he did, Snake’s stance physically changed, he relaxed an almost content smile tracing at his lips at the sight. His one eye softening to see Ocelot standing atop the stairs in a white suit with a red shirt underneath and a bouquet of star of Bethlehem lilies. His arm linked with Quiet, wearing a red dress made mostly from lace with solid material to cover her chest and groin so she could still breathe but was covered and formal. DD just before them, a ribbon tied around his neck with the rings on it.

 

Ocelot paused atop the stairs, the couple stared at each other, silently taking in the others appearance, their whole worlds shrinking down to just the other in that instance. Quiet reached down and patted DD’s head gently to prompt him to move, he bounded down the stairs and trotted down the aisle on his own, Ocelot and Quiet slowly descending the stairs as DD at beside Starling, their priest for the Ceremony. 

 

Ocelot walked the path laid out, the people on either side raising their guns to the sky to form an archway for them to pass through and fired blanks as they went by. The people behind them threw petals over the two as they passed, getting a small, joyful laugh from Ocelot, for a second Snake thought he saw a petal settle in mid-air and a flash of a man, ghostly but smiling brightly walking on Ocelot’s other side before the petal fell to the ground. As Ocelot reached Snake he handed his bouquet to Quiet who stood off at the side, opposite Miller as the men stepped under the arch together, holding hands.

 

Neither said anything, neither needed to, they could see in the others face love clearly shown, just held each other’s hand staring at the other for a moment letting the moment sink in. They really were getting married. When they turned their head to look at Starling she smiled before starting the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these men in matrimony. Venom Snake, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honour him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do.” Snake squeezed Ocelot’s hands, glancing back to him with a small smile.

"Revolver Ocelot, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honour him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do.” Ocelot squeezed Snake’s hands in turn, smiling contently as he spoke. Starling silently let them have their moment before continuing. 

“Repeat after me, ‘I, Venom Snake, take you Revolver Ocelot, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.’” She said as she looked at Snake who nodded and looked at Ocelot.

“I, Venom Snake, take you Revolver Ocelot, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Ocelot’s hands as he spoke.

“Repeat after me, ‘I, Revolver Ocelot, take you Venom Snake, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.’” She now focused on Ocelot as she spoke.  Ocelot hadn’t taken his eyes off Snake as he spoke.

“I, Revolver Ocelot, take you Venom Snake, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” He repeated in turn, smiling at Snake. 

 

Starling reached for the fabric round DD’s neck and untied it, taking the two rings off and holding them out, Snake took one first, just two simple gold bands. He took Ocelot’s left hand with his own real hand, holding the ring delicately in his prosthetic one. “I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.” His gruff voice sounded as he slipped the ring onto Ocelot’s ring finger. It was Ocelot’s turn to take up a ring, taking Snake’s left hand in his own as he picked up the matching gold band.

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." He said as he slipped the ring onto the prosthetic ring finger.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of Mother Base, I now pronounce you husband and husband." A cheer went through the crowd as that was said and Starling focused on Snake unable to hide her grin. “You may now kiss your husband.” She said gently, Snake looked back to Ocelot, pulling him to his chest and kissing him. His arms slipping around Ocelot’s waist and Ocelot wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Another cheer went up through the crowd, along with clapping and wolf whistling at the sight of the kissing newly weds.

 

Ocelot broke the kiss but didn’t move away from Snake, instead stayed close, pressed against him, smiling contently.

 

In time everyone moved to the third and fourth platform, where most the tables were set up, the main table was inhabited by Snake, Ocelot, Kaz, Quiet and Starling with DD sat at the end of the table wagging his tail merrily, Ocelot had taken a flower form his bouquet and tucked it into his breast pocket to match Snake. The meals were being set out as Kaz got up from his seat, shuffling awkwardly before he spoke, it had taken him quite a while to write his speech without it coming off as rude.

“Snake and Ocelot whilst they might not be the most obvious couple on this base are devoted to one another and in that we can all take joy. I've known Snake for quite some time, we've fought each other and fought at each other’s sides and even if we don’t agree all the time, I want only the best for my friend and Ocelot is what’s best for him. I wish them all the best in their future here at Mother Base.” He sat down again quickly as a round of applause went up and everyone took a drink. 

 

Quiet got up as well, lifting her glass to the air and nodding before taking a drink and sitting back down. Laughter rippled through the base at that and everyone took another drink. Once the laughter died down food was served and everyone ate, laughing and chatting away. Kaz wouldn’t deny that this was a good idea, Ocelot and Snake seemed happier than he’d ever seen them and the mood on Mother Base was brilliant. Everyone was happy, forgetting the recent woes.

 

Ocelot and Snake held hands as they ate, before this they were private, not really showing their relationship unless behind closed doors, not today though, today they’d show their love and it seemed their happiness was infectious.

 

Once the meal finished and they finished crushing cake against each other’s faces people started to move to the second and third platform, the second being used for dancing. Snake and Ocelot slipped off to a bathroom to clean the cake from their faces properly. Ocelot lent against the sink, a damp cloth in hand as he cleaned Snake’s face for him, gently turning his head this way and that to get the frosting out of his beard. “I love you.” Ocelot said quietly as he lowered the cloth with Snake’s face clean, Snake smiled back, taking the cloth from Ocelot to clean him off now.

“And I love you.” He replied, dropping the cloth into the sink and wrapped an arm around Ocelot’s neck, pulling him close to rest their forehead’s together. “You know Adam, I can’t wear my ring in the field.” He said quietly and the other leant forward, kissing him gently before pulling two chains from his breast pocket.

“And I always wear gloves, so this seems more fitting.” He handed on chain to Snake who took it and tucked it into his pocket. Ocelot dropped his back into his pocket.

“Prepared for anything I see.” Snake commented as he leant in to kiss Ocelot again, holding him close and letting himself get lost in the sensation. Ocelot kissed back, leaning into the kiss and pressing as close as he could.

“Come on John, before they send DD looking for us.” Ocelot teased as he pulled away, lacing his hand with Snakes as they left the room and headed to the second platform, as they walked onto the dance floor ‘Your Song’ started playing, the two left the song choice for their first dance to Quiet and Starling, now both regretted and loved the choice. They took to the dance floor, shifting slowly together, Ocelot’s head on Snake’s shoulder as they danced. Ocelot’s eyes closed, letting himself get lost in the moment, knowing himself safest in Snake’s arms.

 

The first to start dancing near the end of the song, as per tradition was the best man and maid of honour, Kaz had tried to fight against it when he found out he’d have to dance with Quiet but he was calmly reminded by Starling that the wedding was his idea and told to suck it up. For all his grousing and having to move slower due to his missing limbs they looked rather graceful together, both happy for their friends and willing to share in that joy. Slowly more took to the dance floor, Ocelot slowly opening his eyes, looking up at Snake’s one eye which focused on him with unabashed love reflected back at him. As he settled with his head against his shoulder again his eyes fell on the oddly empty space beside them, Snake glanced too it as well. Both, for only a few seconds seeing a ghostly couple dancing there, a beautiful blonde woman and an aged man, looking so in love, they looked over in time, meeting Snake and Ocelot’s grazes, their smiles seemed only to grow before a breeze blew and their forms disappeared, petals from the flowers around the platform filling the air around them. Ocelot smiled contently and lent up to kiss Snake. Knowing his parents had seen this, seen them happy together meant more to him than he could say.

 

The night passed with dancing and happiness and by the time the newly weds retired to their room, DD following faithfully they were exhausted, stripping of their suits they fell into bed together, Ocelot curling up in Snake’s arms. Snake took Ocelot’s left hand with his own and brought them to his mouth to kiss their rings gently. “Goodnight, my dear Adamska.” John said gently, lowering their entwined hands to his stomach, Adam smiled and turned his head to kiss John gently.

“Goodnight John, my love.” He whispered in turn, before letting his eyes slip closed to drift off.

 

Years into the future there would be another ceremony, a real wedding, a small and private affair with hardly anyone there on Zanzibar Land. This time Ocelot would marry the real Big Boss, his real love, would rule his lovers country at his side. 


End file.
